Silver Vonsin
Silver Vonsin (シルバーフォン, Fonsin Shiruuba) is a Spirit Weapon, and member of the Godspeed Guild. Character Outline Silver is a main protagonist in the Godspeed series. Silver struggles throughout the series to come to terms with his true purpose, but with the help of his friends he finds a happy life as a Wizard for Godspeed. Silver is a living magical weapon created by the Black Wizard, Sozin. Physical Appearance Silver has the appearance of a young man has white hair swept to one side and red eyes. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. He naturally has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. He normally wears two different outfits. His first outfit is for missions, he wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his the word "SOUL" on it and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. His second outfit is more casual, he wears a hairband with new clothing consisting of a black jacket, an orange t-shirt, and a pair of light brown pants. In his true form, Silver is a scythe with a long grey, staff-like haft. Despite probably being made of a metal-like material, the haft is capable of bending, sometimes at incredibly drastic angles. The scythe blade is black and red, with the two colors separated by a zig-zagged line going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent decor in the shape of an elliptical red eye with a black pupil, framed by a dark grey outline with a line extending out of the outline at the two points of the eye. The eye is capable of moving according to Silver's emotions. It widens when he is surprised, narrows when he is angry, and when he ends up unconscious, the eye disappears. Personality and Relationships Despite not actually being human, anyone who's ever encountered Silver has expected him to be a normal person. He is a very fun loving, cheeky individual who loves to joke and be around his friends. He tries to mold himself to his expectations of how a human who is 'cool' would act. He often expresses how he feels about some situations by either claiming that something is 'cool' or 'not cool.' Being a cool guy, he prefers to use the direct approach or stupid approach, which most of the time fails. He has a unique love for eating souls, drooling quite frequently when his next meal is nearby. He is rarely ever seen without his partner, Aelin. He is particularly protective over her, because he feels that she saved his life. He can sometimes become too driven by the thought of eating souls, which leads him to bicker with Aelin or become impatient with her; but despite their squabbles, they are always able to maintain a solid friend-partner relationship. Magic and Abilities [[Demon Possession|'Demon Possession']] (人形憑 Akumatsuki): A type of Seith Magic that gives Silver the power to seal away the magic power used to create demons, otherwise known as the soul of the Demon, and devour it in order to strengthen themselves. After a Demon has been killed, Silver is able to package their soul and devour it to increase his power. Demon souls increase Silver's magic power, causing him to crave souls. History Notes & Trivia Category:Godspeed Character